


A Date From Hell

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute, Devoted Youngjae, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Sweet Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Youngjae surprises Jaebum with an unintentionally torturous date





	A Date From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Youngjae unintentionally trying to kill Jaebum with love and Jaebum being too nice to wave a white flag. Enjoy!

The aroma of freshly made food is the first thing that hits Jaebum when he enters Youngjae’s house. A few hours ago, Youngjae called Jaebum and asked him to come over, so after putting in a few hours at the studio to record a new song, Jaebum is finally here. He peels off his overcoat in the entryway and trades in his shoes for a pair of house slippers. Jaebum has visited a few times as evidenced by the fact that he is allowed to come in without ringing the doorbell; so he easily navigates to the kitchen because the smell of food is sort of inviting. He hasn’t had lunch yet. 

Jaebum finds Youngjae in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove and looking very busy at his task. He even has an apron on, Jaebum notes with much amusement. “I’m here.” He announces his arrival with a smile. 

Youngjae turns around and grins. “Hi, hyung.” He greets with the usual beaming smile and excitement. Just as Jaebum puts his work bag down atop the kitchen island table, Youngjae walks over to give him a hug and a kiss. 

“Hi.” Jaebum says and then points at the steaming pot on the stove. “What’s going on? I smell pasta.” 

“It’s actually ramen.” Youngjae claps his hands in excitement. “I wanted to make you a nice bowl, so I’m trying a new recipe.” 

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but his smile doesn’t wane. “Why are you making me ramen?” 

“Because it’s your favorite food.” Youngjae says it like it should be obvious.

Jaebum’s frown deepens. “No it isn’t.” 

Youngjae’s face falls and then he pouts in confusion. “How come?”

Jaebum has to stop himself from laughing at how lost Youngjae looks. It’s so cute. “What made you think I like Ramen that much?”

“Didn’t you want to eat ramen today?” Youngjae replies with a question.

“Not really, no.” 

“Oh. I wanted to surprise you with a special recipe.” Youngjae actually looks a little sad now and Jaebum feels bad. 

He pulls Youngjae back into his arms and kisses his cheek. “I didn’t say I don’t appreciate your efforts. “Of course I’ll eat the ramen.” 

******

Jaebum helps himself to a seat at the kitchen island table and lets himself relax, just soaking up the warm domesticity of the situation. It all feels so normal and pleasant that maybe he even toys with the possibility of making this his and Youngjae’s life in the future.

“Youngjae is back in an instant, putting a bowl of ramen in front of Jaebum and effectively putting an end to Jaebum’s wayward thoughts.  
The food smells delicious, Jaebum has to admit, but that probably has a lot to do with the beef stew in there than the ramen itself.

Youngjae has his elbows braced on the countertop, and his chin resting on his open palms. “I hear that seeing your favorite color immediately puts you at ease, so purposely used that bowl.”

Jaebum looks at the yellow bowl and frowns, but before he can question it, Youngjae smiles broadly and gestures for Jaebum to go ahead and try the food. His eagerness is contagious really, and somehow it works to get Jaebum excited about eating ramen of all things. 

On the first bite, his senses immediately get assaulted by the gaudy spices, and he is thrown into a coughing fit. 

Alarmed, Youngjae hastily rounds and kitchen island and crowds in on Jaebum, checking if he is okay.

“I’m good.” Jaebum chokes out in between coughing bouts. 

“Is something wrong with the ramen?”

“It’s a bit…spicy.” Jaebum manages, looking up at Youngjae who then frowns and pouts in momentary thought.

“But you like spicy food.”

“Not really.” 

Youngjae looks confused. “Maybe I just added too much. Sorry, Hyung.” He gently pats Jaebum’s back. “You don’t have to eat it.” 

After wiping the tears at the corners of his eyes and patting his probably red cheeks, Jaebum clears his throat to get a grip of himself. “I’ll have another bite.” 

“no. don’t.” Youngjae reaches for the bowl, but an adamant Jaebum holds it out of reach. 

“Your effort can’t go to waste, so I have to eat it.” There’s also the fact that Jaebum doesn’t want to waste all the love and care he knows Youngjae put into making the meal. Jaebum is a sap like that, but he won’t say it here. 

“Seriously hyung, your eyes are still watering and if your face gets any hotter and redder, it might explode.”

Jaebum slides one arm around Youngjae’s waist and puts on his best pleading smile. “If you want to help, just help me eat It.” then as an afterthought, he adds, “also I’ll need a lot of water.” 

Youngjae chuckles, still looking a bit sceptical, but he concedes anyway. 

******

“I thought we are staying in.” Jaebum gripes when after a painful lunch, Youngjae announces that they are going to the movies.

“Why would we stay home? That’s boring.” 

Jaebum gapes in offence, genuinely wondering what’s so boring about watching a movie marathon at home with a lot of snuggling and cuddling. He sighs and rolls his eyes, trying not to pout as Youngjae promptly and quite literally pushes him out of the house and locks it.

“Cheer up, hyung.” Sing songs Youngjae as they walk down the flight of stairs to the apartment complex parking lot where Youngjae’s car is. “It’ll be fun. I have a great day planned for us.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I mean you usually plan our dates, so I thought I’d do the honours this time. Prepare to have an awesome day. The plan includes everything you love.” 

The sourness Jaebum is feeling starts to seep out of him as curiosity replaces it. Work has been hectic lately and it has been hard to unwind, so to say Jaebum is now buzzing with eagerness is an understatement. All this anticipation and excitement however, comes to an agonisingly painful halt when they get to the movies and it turns out that Youngjae bought tickets for a war film. Jaebum loathes war films and war in general. He cannot possibly understand why on earth Youngjae chose that or why he thinks Jaebum would enjoy something like that. Even some long and agonisingly romantic film like the notebook would be better than this mess.

Be that as it may, Jaebum-the sweet boyfriend that he is- smiles and feigns interest as Youngjae takes his hand and leads him to their seats.  
Jaebum gets increasingly horrified and shaken up with each passing minute. His hold on Youngjae’s hand is probably a bit too tight, like a man clinging to the last ounce of sanity. The buttery goodness of the popcorn wafts to Jaebum’s nose, but it’s literally impossible to eat because of all the blood splashing everywhere on the screen. He is ready to leave, but as sheer damn fucking luck would have it, Youngjae seems to be enjoying the film if the smile he is wearing on his face is any indication. 

Every now and again Youngjae leans in to whisper comments on the film, but Jaebum can’t bring himself to engage. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Youngjae’s head is cutely tipped to the side as he asks. 

Jaebum links their arms and nods. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

“You don’t seem to like the film.” Youngjae already looks sad by the prospect that Jaebum might not be enjoying the film. 

That’s why Jaebum lies right through his teeth. “I’m having fun. Really.” 

Youngjae appears to ponder for a second and then he smiles, seemingly satisfied with that. 

*****

Thankfully the dreadful movie comes to an end after 2 long wasted hours that Jaebum will never get back. 

It’s still a relief to get to Youngjae’s car in one piece without throwing up or something. 

“Hyung are you sure you are okay?” Youngjae is looking over Jaebum with concern. “You actually look pale.” 

“I’m okay. I promise.” 

Youngjae clamps a hand over Jaebum’s shoulder and leans in to study him closely. “I sense that something is a little off with you, but all that’s about to end. Our next stop is guaranteed to cheer you right up.” 

Jaebum’s jubilant grin is genuine because he is really looking forward to doing something actually fun with Youngjae. 

*****

Except, Jaebum’s excitement is thwarted again for the second time today when Youngjae drives them to the amusement park. Since childhood, Jabeum’s best experience at an amusement park is the one time he ate too much cotton candy and got sick. The rest of his experiences here were a lot more hellish than that. 

“Is this the place that’s supposed to cheer me up?” Jaebum asks his boyfriend as they approach the queue at the entrance. 

“Yes. You love amusement parks.” Youngjae declares and before Jaebum can argue, he is quite literally dragged to the main gate. Before long, they’ve bought tickets and are shoved in the middle of the bustle. Jaebum wants to die as the aura of sticky candy, dust, noise and excited children hits him. 

As if that’s not horrifying enough, Youngjae suggests they go to the carousel. The excitement in his eyes makes it that much harder for Jaebum to express his honest feelings- which are that he fucking hates carousels. 

So with a huge smile that he hopes doesn’t look as cringe-y as he feels, he endures the damned ride. Youngjae is beside him, his child-like glee probably keeping Jaebum distracted enough to avoid throwing up as they roundabout and every time the wooden horse goes up and down. 

Jaebum does however actually throw up later after riding the roller-coaster. Youngjae is standing at the sinks when Jaebum stumbles out of the cubical. He looks and sounds really worried when he says, “you look sick.” 

Jaebum washes his hands and splashes his face with water before replying, “Yeah I actually feel sick now.” 

“Maybe it’s something you ate?”

Speaking of something he ate, Jaebum is sort of glad the ramen from earlier has gone down the toilet drainage. Looking at himself in the mirror, he can’t even recognise himself what with his sunken eyes and skin that’s threatening to become translucent if he gets any paler. No wonder Youngjae looks so concerned, Jaebum realises. 

He turns to face Youngjae and says, “I’ll feel better once we leave this place.” 

“What went wrong? I was sure this place would make you happy.” Youngjae weakly says, his expression so crestfallen. It makes Jaebum feel guilty, like he could try a little harder to enjoy himself since Youngjae was sweet enough to plan this date for them. It’s an awful date engineered by the devil to torture Jaebum, but it’s a date still. 

“I’m sorry Youngjae. “Jaebum takes Youngaje’s hand and decides a little white lie won’t hurt anyone. “I haven’t been on a roller-coaster in a while. Maybe that’s why I got sick.  
You haven’t done anything wrong. I promise.”

Hope ignites in Youngjae’s eyes and he perks right up again. “Perhaps you’ll feel better if we get out of here and go do something less adrenaline-jerking?” 

“Yes I’ll definitely feel better.” Jaebum perks up too, hoping he isn’t being overzealous about the suggestion or that might offend Youngjae. “We’ll start by getting me some orange slices for this nausea.” 

Youngjae nods in agreement and then hands Jaebum a stuffed toy that Jaebum didn’t even notice Youngjae holding. It’s a white and brown stuffed cat. “I went out and bought this for you a little while ago. Thought it would cheer you up.”

Jaebum smiles instantly as he takes the plushie from his boyfriend. “It does. Thanks.” 

“Good.” Youngjae grins probably satisfied that he has done at least one thing right. 

“Do you still have stuff planned or are we going to wing it from this point on?” 

“I still have plans.” Youngjae eagerly says, perking up again. His child-like enthusiasm is very contagious. Jaebum wants nothing more than to share Youngjae’s joy, so he really hopes that whatever is coming next is something he can actually enjoy. 

*****

It’s a conspiracy, Jaebum concludes when Youngjae drives them to the lake for a boat ride. How possible is it that everything Youngjae has planned is stuff Jaebum hates? Whatever the reason is, Jaebum is so fucking done. 

When they park their car and then walk to the park, Jaebum assumes it’s to take a walk in the park’s beautiful garden, so he calms himself; but then Youngjae- with his infectious smile and enthusiasm- eagerly takes Jaebum’s hand and announces that they should probably buy some food first before renting a paddle boat. 

“No.” Jaebum snaps before he can stop himself, and comes to a halt, knocking his hand out of Youngjae’s. “I’ve had it.” 

Youngjae doubles back and flinches, stunned by the outburst. “Hyung.” 

“Don’t hyung me. I tried okay. I endured that awful spicy ramen, that atrocious gory movie, and those God awful rides at the amusement park, but I’m not going on a paddleboat.” 

Youngjae’s deflates completely, his expression replaced with sadness and confusion. “I thought you liked the amusement park at least.” His voice is tiny, the hurt in there very palpable. It’s only then that Jaebum’s frustration dissipates and he instantly regrets his outburst. 

He looks at Youngjae’s bewildered and hurt expression, hating himself for putting that look there. Filled with utter remorse, Jaebum steps forward and tries to reach for 

Youngjae who recoils from the touch and cowers like a wounded puppy. Jaebum only feels worse, realising he should have been honest from the beginning. 

He sighs and looks Youngjae dead in the eye. “I actually didn’t enjoy anything today.”

Youngjae pouts, somehow managing to look even more hurt. “I don’t know what I did so wrong. Jinyoung Hyung said you like this kind of stuff.”  
Jaebum frowns at the new information. “Wait, what?” 

“All I wanted was to give you the best date ever, so I asked your best friend what kind of stuff you like.” 

At first Jaebum is confused then he is shocked and finally it all sinks in and he slowly gets hit by what’s going on. A mirthless laugh escapes him as he stands akimbo in astonishment. At the corner of his eye, he notices Youngjae eyeing him quizzically. 

This time when he reaches out, He doesn’t give Youngjae a chance to pull away. “I think you fell for one of Jinyoung’s mean pranks.”

Youngjae blinks, still looking utterly puzzled. “What?”

“This is probably Jinyoung pulling a prank on me. He told you that I like everything I precisely hate.”  
Youngjae’s jaw drops. “Everything? can anyone be that mean?” 

“Yes. My friends are that mean.” 

Now seemingly at a loss for words or what course of action, Youngjae lowers his gaze. 

Adopting a tender facial expression, Jaebum tugs Youngjae closer into his arms and says, “Jinyoung is an ass and I’ll get back at him for this, but the most important thing here is that you and I don’t know each other well enough. We’ve been together for a year and you still don’t know my favorite color.” Jaebum is shaking his head. 

“I envy your friends for knowing you so well.” Youngjae sulkily mutters. 

“Don’t. Jinyoung and I have been friends forever, so of course we know each other well.” 

“I want to know you like that too.” 

Jaebum instantly realises the necessary course of action and voices it out. “I’ll get out of the studio more often to spend more time with you.”  
Obviously knowing what music means to Jaebum, Youngjae appallingly asks, “You’d do that for me, Hyung?” 

Jaebum nods, smiling brightly. “I want to. You deserve it.” he leans in and presses a kiss to youngjae’s lips, then another on his forehead. 

There is a short silence before Youngjae bashfully points out, “So this date is a train wreck huh.” 

“Huge train wreck. I hate ramen. Amusement parks make me sick to the stomach. I hate yellow. War movies depress me and boat rides are not good for my hydrophobia.” 

“I’m sorry hyung. I should have just asked you instead of trying to surprise you.”

“Well I’m surprised alright.” Jaebum laughs, only teasing Youngjae. “And yes you should have come to me.” Just as Youngjae pouts miserably, Jaebum adds, “But we still have the rest of the day to salvage this awful date.” 

Youngjae lights up instantly, almost bouncing with renewed enthusiasm. “We’ll do anything you like. I really want to make it up to you.”  
“The truth is I’m a serious homebody. I’d rather be at your place or mine, watching a movie or something.” 

“Oh.” Youngjae’s smile is sheepish, regretful and apologetic. “I guess I shouldn’t have forced you to get out of my apartment earlier.”

“I think I’ve had enough of the outdoors for today. Let’s go back to your place and maybe talk? I mean really talk.” 

Youngjae is quick to nod. “I want to know more about why you hate amusement parks so much.”

“Cool. We’ll start there.” Jaebum smilingly pulls back to grab Youngjae’s hand and steer him back towards the parking lot. 

*****

Back at Youngjae’s apartment, He and Jaebum snuggle up on the couch, sharing takeout food and a huge tub of ice cream. They talk as much as they can and laugh through a game of would-you-rather while some movie is playing on TV in the background, forgotten. 

“This is a great date. Admit it.” Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows and Youngjae rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s okay.” Youngjae shrugs. “I still insist that you go outside more. Even your skin needs some sun.” 

“If by going outside you mean taking a short walk around this neighbourhood with a hat on, then I’m in.” 

Youngjae grins and leans over to kiss Jaebum on the temple. “I have no problem with the indoors, but it’s only fair that we get to do what I like as well.” 

“Meaning?”

“Playing video games of course.”

“oh.” Jaebum stares at Youngjae in horror, his mind already scrambling to come up with an escape plan. Yes he loathes video games too, and judging by how Youngjae’s lips are twitching in an effort to hold back a grin, the bastard knows. Jaebum sighs in defeat and tries to at least bargain his way out of this, “Okay how does one outdoorsy date per week sound?” 

“Perfect.” Youngjae grins victoriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As always i'm thankful for your support. This story was fun to write, so i can only hope it was as fun for you to read. Leave a comment to tell me what you think<3


End file.
